Invitación a lo Absurdo
by Guezeluss
Summary: El ambiente se torna peculiar cuando Yuri decide tomar alcohol por primera vez en su joven vida.


**T** ítulo **:** **Invitación a lo Absurdo  
D**isclaimer **:** **Y** uri! on Ice es producido por el estudio de animación MAPPA, dirigido por Sayo Yamamoto y escrito por: **Mitsuro Kubo**.  
 **C** ouple(s) **: Y** uu **Y** u **[Y** uurix **Y** uri **]  
**

* * *

 **.**

* * *

A Yuri le molestaba el ambiente ajeno, más de lo normal. Estar rodeado de un montón de adultos que apestaban a alcohol no le era precisamente agradable. Suficiente tenía con ir al banquete que hacían al final del Grand Prix (que siempre le obligaban a ir), como para que tener que aguantar una fiesta de "la sana convivencia".

Bufa sentado en una esquina tomando juguito de frutas. Normalmente en esas situaciones al menos estaría con Víctor, piensa apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano; pero ahora como se encuentra tan apegado al Katsudon, se le ve molesto.

Yuri rueda los ojos hasta donde se encuentran éstos dos, ya que antes se empezaba a entretener con las canciones de ebrios que tenían JJ y Otabek; y no le gustaban sus risas tontas que hacían cada que alguno comentaba algo. Le daba rabia ver a Víctor y Yuuri tan alegres de sí mismos y quería vomitar de sólo verlos.

Vuelve su vista a donde estaba, da un sorbo sabiendo que el cartón ya no tiene jugo y se desespera aún más. Lanza el envase a un lado de la mesa y se acuesta en ésta desganado. Sabía que no debía ir y culpaba a Mila de ello.

Yuri levanta un poco el rostro de la mesa, quería ver si su vida ya había terminado porque deseaba que el mundo entero de lo tragara, ahora mismo. Ve que la música a todo volumen continúa y continúa; vuelve a pegar su rostro a la mesa, pero se detiene a la mitad con discreta curiosidad. Al parecer (y no sabía si fue a propósito o qué) dejaron varios vasos con bebida extravagante dentro.

Le llamaron la atención los colores tan bonitos que tenían, pero seguramente con un sabor asqueroso, pensó antes de tomar una de ellas. Y sabía bien por qué era el único tan aburrido, a veces se sentía fuera de lugar en todos esos eventos en donde sólo las podían animar con alcohol.

" _Será sólo un sorbo; y con suerte sabe dulce"_ , trata de convencerse a sí mismo agitándolo con el palito que tenía dentro. Amargo. Arruga los labios al primer trago y lo hace a un lado. ¿Realmente les gustaba eso a los adultos? Piensa en lo idiotas que son antes de dar un vistazo a su alrededor.

Traga saliva y realmente una mínima parte de él desea verse igual de idiota que todos. Teniendo un gran debate mental se pasa alternativamente de la escena de todos pasándola bien al vasito que apenas había sido probado.

Ay, igual ya iba a cumplir dieciséis.

— _Yu~ri_ —canturrea Mila tambaleándose de vez en cuando. — ¿Qué haces ahí solito? _Aguafiestas._ —dice arrastrando la voz al ver al menor recostado, aparentemente dormido y con un vaso a su lado con contenido a menos de la mitad.

— ¡No me digas qué hacer vieja bruja! —brama levantándose de repente. Mila se sorprendió y se rió de un momento a otro. Y justo eso era lo que hacía falta que fue en busca de su celular mientras provocaba al pequeñín.

— ¿Yurio se descontroló? —se preguntaba Yuuri a lo lejos.

—Tal vez, pero sería bueno. —le contestó Víctor a pesar que a él no le hacía la pregunta.

—Me preocupa, si es un niño todavía. —dice sin despegar la vista del medio, e ignorando por completo el hecho de que Víctor le siguiera sujetando de las caderas con esa tonada tan sensual.

— ¡Ya suéltense de una vez! ¡¿Qué creen que estamos un motel o qué?! —brama Yuri ahora al doble de lo anterior, con la cara completamente colorada y separando al par de manera muy tosca; es que resbala repentinamente, tirando a Yuuri consigo.

—Yu-Yurio… ¿te encuentras bien? —pregunta Yuuri teniendo más preocupación en Yuri que en él mismo, aun habiendo él recibido el impacto y Yuri habiendo caído en su pecho.

" _Ya deja a ese anciano",_ dice Yuri en un murmullo apenas audible para Yuuri. Éste se le subió rápido la temperatura al ver a Yuri tan vulnerable, inofensivo, colorado y con unas lagrimitas adornando las cuencas de sus ojos cristalizados. Poseía un ademán digno de inmortalizar.

Yuri ocultaba su rostro, Yuuri creía que sollozaba. Y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver lo imposible (y Víctor ni se diga): Yuri besando tiernamente a Yuuri, con los ojos forzados a no ver y las lágrimas corriendo en su rostro. A ambos se les vio colorados hasta las orejas y los sonidos de los dispositivos móviles no demoraron en aparecer.

Víctor permanece indignado mientras los dos Yuris se quedaron sujetos uno del otro, hasta que los fueron a correr del lugar por hacer mal uso del establecimiento.

* * *

 **.**

* * *

 **Greetings!**

 _No saben lo genial que es terminar el año y empezar el año escribiendo de tu hard ship, es tan bueno como las nalgas de Víctor, bueno no tanto(?) No me hagan caso, estoy que caigo del sueño y esta es mi única hora en la que puedo escribir -sleepy-  
Sería genial que me comentaran qué les pareció este shot que apareció en un ataque de inspiración, para iniciar bien el año(?)  
Y deseo que todos sus propósitos se cumplan, si yo pude ser más activa en ésto, nada es imposible(?)  
Bueno ya, shau, espero leerlos en otro Yuri al cuadrado~_


End file.
